


Richie Tozier: Not Clowning Around

by newtscamemer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedian Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Fix-It, Interview, Late Night show, M/M, after they defeat IT, comedy special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtscamemer/pseuds/newtscamemer
Summary: With Richie's new comedy special coming out on Netflix, he visits one of the popular late night talk shows to chat about it. "it" being his extended hiatus from comedy, and all the juicy things he reveals in his new special.





	Richie Tozier: Not Clowning Around

“Ladies and Gentlemen, my next guest is an Emmy award nominee and is here today to talk about his new comedy special NOT CLOWNING AROUND, which is on Netflix this Friday! Please welcome: Richie Tozier!”

The band plays an eccentric instrumental rendition of Africa by Toto as one tall and lanky man walks to the desk in the middle of the soundstage. Shaking the hand of the hosts and throwing a wave to the audience. He then does an odd little dance—kicking his legs out side to side—before plopping himself down into the seat next to the host’s desk.

“Hello!” he said, bursting with energy.

“Hello, Richie,” the hosts reply. “How are you, man”

“I’m good,” He replies. “Feeling good.”

“Well that’s great. So, this new special—”

“Which is out on Netflix THIS FRIDAY!” Richie interrupts the host to yell out to the studio audience, standing up and motioning them to clap. 

“Yes, that is correct, it’s out this Friday. What I was going to say, is that this is your first piece of work since your extended hiatus last year. Is that correct?”

“Uh Yes,” Richie replied—getting a bit more serious with his responses. “I did a couple shows out in Maine, which is my hometown. Anyone from Maine?” he looks out to the audience, hoping for some call outs. A couple “_woo!”s_ come in. “Alright, not a lot of fellow small-town folks, you guys are honestly lucky. Anyways, so we did like three shows probably and filmed the last one. I’m pretty proud of it because I actually wrote it all myself.”

“Yes,” the host said. “That’s right you talk a lot about the fact that all your old specials were written by other comedians. You also touch on some pretty personal things, including that leave of absence you took last year.”

“Yeah,” Richie said—fidgeting in his seat.

“Do you want to touch on that a little bit?”

“Sure,” Riche said his voice wavering a bit at the end. “So, I won’t say everything that’s in the special obviously—I still want people to watch it!”

The host chuckles, “Yes, of course”

“But pretty much I went back to my home-town for the first time in about 27 years because one of my childhood friends passed away.”

There is a collective sigh of sadness from the audience, and the host has a sad look on his face. 

“No no no,” Riches abruptly says, “This is not sad, I swear. Like I said, I hadn’t been home in almost three decades. I could barely even remember the street number of my parents’ house, but it was still there and the curtains were the same awful floral print, and the fridge was still covered in the same horribly tacky magnets. And my parents were their same horribly wonderful naggy selves.”

The audience laughs at this but settles down quickly—everyone deeply invested in Richie’s story.

“I then met up with my other childhood best friends, we called ourselves the “losers” – which is an incredibly self-deprecating thing to do, even before I knew what self-deprecating humor was. Anyways, I was reunited with these people who I hadn’t seen in 27 years, and while they were completely different and like you know _successful_ and stuff—they were still the same loser kids they were back then. I was really thrown for a loop and pretty much second guessed everything I had done up until then. Like I’ve always loved to entertain people and make them laugh and that’s what I want to do for the rest of my life—but it was starting to feel like something else. One of my friends actually told me that he saw one of my shows, but he could tell it wasn’t me writing the jokes! And that was when it really hit me. If I want to keep doing _this”_ he gestures to everything around him—the set, the host, the audience. “I need to be more honest with what I’m putting out there, and more honest with myself.”

The audience is silent, wondering if Richie will say more, but he doesn’t. They then burst into a loud applause, the host also joining in. “Wow, Richie,” He says to his late-night guest. “I will say, having watched the special I can 100% say it is the most honest, real, and hilarious thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Thank you,” Richie replies, smiling from ear to ear. “I’m really nervous about some of the stuff that’s in there but I think I’ve just needed to get it out of my system.”

“What sort of things?” the host asked—though he very well knew what it was Richie was nervous about.

“Well,” Richie said—clasping and unclasping his hands in his lap. “I got a dog.”

The audience erupts in a hearty laugh—cheers and applause included.

“And I got engaged—” Richie starts to add, though before he can finish his sentence the audience is already louder than before with their cheers and claps.

“—To a man!” He finally says, raising his hands to try and cover his now pink-flushed face. Scared of how the audience will react, though he is ecstatic when the cheers only grow louder and more enthusiastic.

“Aw Man,” the host says. “I am so happy for you Rich,” standing up to give Richie I small hug before sitting back down. “I sure hope I’m invited to the wedding.”

“Oh,” Richie says laughing. “You’ll have to talk to my _fiancé _about that.” Pronouncing the word _fiancé _like an old timely southern Belle. “He’s already a groomzilla and we’ve barely been engaged a year.”

“That being said,” The host interjects. “You talk about him quite fondly in this special.”

“Yes,” Richie says, smiling brightly. “He’s probably about 50% of the special. Not just because I’m obsessed with him and have been since I was like 8—but because he’s probably the funniest person in the world. Like, he doesn’t even _try _to be funny most of the time but the things he says and does in just everyday situations have me in _stitches._ I also think with comedy you put a lot of what you love in your work, and he’s the thing I love most so he’ll obviously be in there at least _somewhere_.”

There is then a collective “awe” from the audience, much like earlier, but not because of Richie’s dead friend—now because of Richie’s love for his fiancé.

“No really, He was wearing _shoes_ in the hotel shower the other day. _SHOES! _He said it’s because they don’t clean the showers in hotels and they’re riddled with bacteria, but I don’t know sounds pretty psycho to me.”

With the audience full of laughs, the host reaches behind his desk to grab a piece of cardstock with an image—the poster for Richie’s new show. “So, like we said earlier. Richie’s new comedy special called NOT CLOWNING AROUND is on Netflix _this_ Friday. Check it out!”

“Please!” Richie jokingly calls out, falling to his knees off of the chair he was once seated in. “I need to feed my dog!”

“Alright, good night everyone!” the host calls out, with the outro music beginning and the audience loud.

Though not _too loud,_ as those who are really listening can hear Richie call out before the end credits roll—“And my fiancé!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is my first Reddie fic, though i have been reading A LOT of reddie fanfic recently, so i decided to finally write some of my own. I just really love the idea of Richie talking so fondly of Eddie and talking about him in his stand-up as well as in interviews.  
This is going to be 3 chapters long (i think) next chapter will probably be the actual comedy special itself, and then third will probably be another interview. 
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you did!
> 
> xx, Em


End file.
